A conventional mounting assembly is applied to fix a toilet on a floor of a building as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,036, U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,160, U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,034 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,281,421.
These toilet flanges are applied on a plumbing and serve to position the toilet on a floor, and a defecation mouth of the toilet is coupled with a discharging tube of the floor. The toilet flange is comprised of a hub made of ABS or PVC material and a mounting flange made of a steel material. The hub can be made of other metal materials or plastic materials.
The toilet flange is joined with the discharging tube by using the hub, is mounted on the floor and is closed between the toilet flange and a bottom end of the toilet by ways of a wax ring. The toilet 1 has two saddles 2 formed on two sides thereof. Each saddle 2 has a fixing hole 3 as shown in FIG. 1 to insert a bolt 4 and to fix the toilet 1 on the toilet flange 5.
As shown in FIG. 2, another toilet 6 cannot be fixed on the toilet flange 5 by using a bolt. Referring further to FIGS. 3 and 4, a conventional mounting assembly for a toilet contains two L-shaped supporting members 7, with each having a horizontal extension 7a on which a fixing hole 7b is defined. A first bolt 5a on the toilet is inserted into the fixing hole 7b to screw with a nut 5b, thus fixing the two supporting members 7 on the two sides of the toilet flange 5. Each supporting member 7 further has a longitudinal portion 7c having a plurality of first orifices 7d relative to a respective one of two second orifices 6b of two longitudinal fences 6a of two sides of the toilet 6. As illustrated in FIG. 2, a second bolt 8 is inserted through the respective one of the two second orifices 6b to screw with a respective one of the plurality of first orifices 7d, such that the toilet 6 is fixed on the toilet flange 5 by the two supporting members 7. However, the defecation mouth of the conventional toilet offsets forwardly or backwardly, the outlet tube of the floor offsets forwardly or backwardly, and a connecting portion of the each supporting member 7 and the toilet 6 offsets forwardly or backwardly as well. Thus, the toilet 6 does not contact with the floor flatly, thereby making using the toilet feel uncomfortable and insecure.
1. Furthermore, each supporting member 7 is screwed with the toilet flange 5 by the first bolt 5a. Thus, a suspension portion 7e of each supporting member 7 bends after a long period of using time, and the toilet 6 cannot be fixed securely.
2. An inner wall 6c of the toilet 6 expends upwardly and outwardly, so when the second bolt 8 is screwed, the longitudinal portion 7c of each supporting member 7 supports a lateral locking force exerted by the second bolt 8. However, a corner of a connection area of the horizontal extension 7a and the longitudinal portion 7c is perpendicular, and the lateral locking force deforms the longitudinal portion to lower support function of each supporting member 7.
3. When the second bolt 8 is screwed tightly, each supporting member 7 supports the lateral locking force exerted by the second bolt 8 to loosen the toilet 6 easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.